Every Dog Has His Day
by The Hellraiser
Summary: What if The Teen Titans still mistook the green alien dog for Beast Boy? Who will be the one to notice that Beast Boy's been abducted? major BB
1. Default Chapter

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the wind whistling in your ears, and the tiny birds usually chirping to the tune that the wind gave them. That charming and peaceful tune that the cool breeze always gave them. It was a perfect day for hanging out with your friends. A scaly reptile was watching Raven do her daily meditation.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," were the words she repeated. The wind seemed to carry them throughout the entire world. The calming sound of the words seemed to soothe your nerves as they passed through your ears. As she projected the calming sound of the words, the wall crawling reptile slowly and quietly transformed into a green lad.  
  
She heard the delicate sound of his feet and turned sharply. She threw a menacing glare in his direction and said, "I'm meditating Beast Boy so I suggest that you stop stalking me and leave!"  
  
"I wasn't stalking you!" Beast Boy replied, a sweat drop forming on the back of his green head. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Then why is it that I always catch you following me like a dog?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmm."  
  
"Exactly, now LEAVE."  
  
Beast Boy just stood there like a tree. It was clear to her that he wanted something. She continued to stare at him as if waiting for something to happen. He took a few baby steps and sat beside the meditating telepath. He exhaled a huge sigh and said, "Since Cy, Rob, and Star are too busy, would you mind going for a walk in the park with me?"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, "A walk in the park, not really my thing." Beast Boy's head drooped toward the roof of the tower. "I'll take that as a no," he said, twiddling his thumbs. He got up and began walking towards the edge of the tower. He took one glance at the blue haired telepath, morphed into a hawk, and took off towards the green and peaceful park.  
  
Beast Boy's feet finally touched the grassy covered plain. The grass danced back and forth as the wind's peaceful tune passed by. He saw a couple of Golden Retrievers and quickly decided to join them. He morphed into that type of breed as he took his last step toward the duo. Both dogs just simply looked at him and left with their noses sticking up into the breeze.  
  
He softly whined and let out a slow, long howl. A blast and a crash distracted him from his howling. As if someone had responded to the call, a green dog smashed into him. They both fell with a thump as the blasting continued. The green dog quickly got up and took off.  
  
Beast Boy stared at the dog in shock. He scrambled to his four paws and continued walking. But before he knew it, a green light surrounded him and he felt as light as a feather. He floated towards the white, puffy clouds in the blue sky. His flight had suddenly ended as he fell on the cold, steel floor of a flying saucer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The frightened green dog ran straight across the city and right into the ocean. From a great height Raven could see the dog swimming. 'Why didn't he just fly over here?' she asked herself and flew towards the strange dog. By the time Raven picked up the dog, he was sleeping. "Oooookay," she said, raising an eyebrow while looking at the sleeping dog. At a great speed, she took off towards the T-shaped tower.  
  
She placed the dog on the top of the tower and resumed her meditation. 


	2. Soto

Beast Boy remembered every little detail that happened that day. He sat on a puffy looking pillow all tied up to a little post. That was exactly a week ago. His once jubilant face was now filled with depression. He missed the sun kissed town of Gotham City and the smell of tofu. But most of all, he missed Raven.  
  
He often thought of her during the worst of times, and this was one of those times. Her moody personality and her great sense of sarcasm always cheered him up. To everyone else her facial features were plain and emotionless, but to him it was full of emotion. He sighed and continued to stare at the floor in despair. A shadow was cast over him.  
  
He jumped in surprise when he saw the creature. It was Soto. Soto was 11 feet tall and had the face of a totem pole. He wore baby pajamas that Beast Boy tried so hard not to burst out with laughter. Beast Boy felt his ribs crack as he tried to hold in the laughter that was dying to come out.  
  
Soto leaned toward him with an armful of snacks. He handed Beast Boy a bag of Lays potato chips with a baby like smile carved on his wooden face. "Soto thought that green dog might be hungry," he said. Beast Boy's face scrunched up in anger. "For the last time, I'm not your dog!"  
  
Soto ignored his remark. "Green dog much more amusing than old one," he said, "Now change!" He took out a remote controller and pressed a red button. Beast Boy morphed into a kangaroo, then to a mouse, and then to a bat. Soto burst out with laughter as Beast Boy tried to wriggle out of the metal collar.  
'This thing is stuck on me like flies on flypaper,' he thought, 'Wait just one Snoop Dog second!' He quickly morphed into an annoying buzzing fly. He flew a distance of two meters when the rope started to tug at his neck. He flew in every direction, hoping to break free. Soto caught him flying around and skipped after him.  
  
He jumped up and down laughing while clasping his hands together trying to catch the fly. Beast Boy barely escaped the two hands and buzzed toward Soto's feet. He flew around the feet and, with all his strength, tugged at the rope. The human totem pole came tumbling down. He landed on his butt and started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Little fly hurt Soto badly," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Beast Boy, who was now in his usual form. "Bad fly, Bad fly!" Anger and hurt shone in his eyes. Beast Boy suddenly felt smaller then usual as the giant dwarfed him. Beast Boy cowered in fear.  
  
The giant covered his beady eyes. This movement suddenly confused Beast Boy. Soto uncovered his beady eyes and, with a smile on, shouted, "Peek-a-boo!" Beast Boy cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Soto did a motion with his enormous hands.  
  
"Ummmmmmm.Peek-a-boo?"  
  
"Haha! That always makes Soto feel better."  
Soto sat beside Beast Boy as he gave a sigh of relief. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've never seen him in animal form this long. Are you sure he's okay?" Raven asked the rest of the Titans. Robin smirked at the question. "Yeah, he's okay. After all, he's had all his shots, right?" he said. Raven threw a menacing glare at him. Robin smirked even more.  
  
Cyborg butted into the conversation. "Why so interested?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Raven looked at the rest of the Titans who were smirking. "I'm gonna make tea," and with a swish of her magnificent blue cloak, entered the kitchen. The green dog followed after her. "Why is Beast Boy following her?" Starfire asked with a look of concern. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that, in some sort of way, they like each other," Robin replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Raven began to stir the teabag around a cup filled with boiling hot water. She was in deep thought. 'I have a feeling that this green dog isn't Beast boy,' she thought as she sat down at the table. The green dog sat beside the chair and looked at her with admiring eyes. She ignored the puppy eyes look.  
  
She took one sip of the tea and sighed. After a minute, she decided to go into her room for some meditation. As soon as she left the kitchen the green dog jumped on her and, using a lot of strength, knocked her over. The remaining tea in the cup spilled onto the carpet and left a huge stain. "Stupid dog," she uttered and marched up the staircase.  
  
The dog smiled in satisfaction as he began to lick the stain. Raven closed the door behind her and started meditating. As hard as she tried, she couldn't meditate. So many thoughts about Beast Boy were crammed inside her head and refused to clear off. A sudden sound interrupted her thoughts.  
  
A green blob appeared in front of her door and took the appearance of a dog. She watched as the green dog snatched her mirror off her dresser. He quickly ran through the walls. Raven's brow quivered in anger. The dog appeared at the other side of the sliding door with a smile.  
  
When he reached the corner he heard her shout "BEAST BOY!" and fear appeared on his face as he realized how much trouble he had gotten himself into. 


End file.
